


Gifts

by Athenaash



Series: TammyInnit! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author's love language is gifts and it fucking SHOWS, Coming Out, Found Family, Gen, Gift Giving, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Female TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i can't do the no beta thing bc someone did beta for me, ily lin kiss kiss tysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenaash/pseuds/Athenaash
Summary: The weight on TammyInnit's shoulders finally lifts, not everyone is great, but she has her family through everything.---Sequel/Epilouge to Braids!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: TammyInnit! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210907
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> CWs: mentioned transphobia

Tammy straightened out her back in the mirror after finishing her braid; it was loose, but it was the fifth time she’s tried her hand at it.Braiding was  _ hard _ . Her nails were painted, even if her left hand was so much worse then her right, and Tammy was wearing one of the soft blouses her mother bought her as a ‘welcome to womanhood!’ gift.

Today was gonna be her first stream since she came out, all dressed up and fancy looking. Maybe it was a little on the nose, but everytime Tammy thought of herself as a woman to be celebrated, dressed up for, her heart fluttered a bit. 

She spent a while beforehand on a call with Niki and Eret, trying, and (only mostly!) failing to do her makeup. In the end, though, Tammy was able to strongarm it into something a little more presentable, thin eyeliner and a brown eyeshadow and  _ mostly _ even contour, and passable brows. She didn’t like it much, but Niki called her a natural, so Tammy left it on for the stream, and tried to ignore how giddy it made her. 

Which was actually supposed to be starting two minutes ago. She looked…  _ fine _ ! Maybe a little messy, but that was part of her brand, right? Slightly ruffled and very unhinged. 

Before she could chicken out, Tammy clicks the ‘ _ start stream _ ’ button, and smiles as chat starts rolling in. She could already see some of her mods deleting a few messages, she made sure she had… a  _ lot _ in her first stream, and edited her banned words list. “Hey everyone!” She tucked a few wisps of her hair back, “To get everything out of the way, as I didn’t really do this officially to all of you on stream, just Twitter… I’m a woman! My name is Tammy, and I use she/her pronouns, do not use any masculine terms to refer to me, thank you!”

Tammy saw the chat change to emote only, which was… fair, her viewer count was one of the highest it’s ever been, and more than a few shitty messages rolled down. But she didn’t even try to bite back a smile at the trans hearts that filled her chat, she wouldn't've been able to keep it down, “Ok ok- now that that’s been clipped a good hundred times, let’s pull up my music...” 

She did her little dance, and sang along to the beat before pulling up the Dream SMP. Her username, which was now TammyInnit_, a reference to her best friend, and because the original was already taken, popped up in the chat below. “Whoever stole my name… I will find you… and then ask really politely to have it, I have a brand!” She laughed, and responded to the ‘ _ Hi Tammy! _ ’ she got in chat from BBH.

Her time spent answering the respectful dono questions about her life, her transition, and what she was doing over her two week break was cut short when she heard Wilbur join the call, with a long drawn out “ _ Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy _ ”.

“Yeaah, Wiiiiiiilllllburrr?” Tammy dragged his name out too, “I’m having a fun time with my wonderful chat, thank you very much, what do you need?” 

“I’ve been modding the whole time, and I got bored. Gremlin child.” Tammy didn’t respond to Wilbur, hitting the skeleton attacking her with a trusty iron sword, “Your eyeliner is so scuffed.”

“HEY!! I’m a new woman. A fledgling woman if you may! Didn’t getta grow up with all this shit, I’m still learning you bastard!” She looked at her facecam with a small frown, “It’s not that bad! The right side is kinda lumpy though…” She pulls at the side of her eye, avoiding smudging it, “You’re gonna make me all self conscious.”

Wilbur laughs, and Tammy can almost  _ hear _ his smile over the line, “Of course my lady, do your shoes need shining in repentance for my transgression?”

“What the fuck does-” Tammy pulls up a tab, and looks for the definition of the word. “Yeah! Yeah my shoes do need shining for your-” She squints at the screen, “For your act that goes against a law?”

The two of them talked for a little while longer, before Tammy ended the stream at the two hour mark, letting out a sigh of relief while she stretched out her back. She cracked her neck, making Wilbur let out a whistle, “Goddamn, who needs snap, crackle, pop, I got a Tammy.” 

“Like the cereal mascots?” Tammy pulled up discord, and opened Wilbur’s facecam, just in time to see him nod before setting up her own, “So! I got a package from you, and my mum said you wanted me to open it on call with you?”

She jumped a little when Wilbur clapped his hands together, “YOU GOT IT! Ok it’s from the rest of the Sleepy Folk, and me,” Tammy smiled at the new name they made up to include her, “You up for a call with everyone, or do ya wanna wait longer to open it?” 

She rolled her eyes, hanging up only to start a new call in the SFI group chat, everyone picking up after a few rings, “AYO! The package you simps got me came!” Techno let out a groggy groan, and she laughed, turning on her webcam. Going to get the package from the corner of the room, she yelled out to the rest of the call, “It better be good or I’ll publicly denounce all of you, and you’ll lose your clout.”

Techno let out a loud gasp at that when Tammy put her headset back on, “What will I do without my Tammy-approved clout?!” The teen rolls her eyes, and grabs a pencil from her desk, stabbing into the tape, eager to get to whatever her friends got her. 

Letting out a small gasp, Tammy’s fingers brushed over a cool, soft fabric. Pulling it out, she could see that it was a knee-length white, black, and red dress, a sheer tool-like fabric dotted with red flowers draped over the lower skirt. The top portion of it was black, and had sleeves that would hug her biceps. A smile made its way onto her face, and she looked up at her monitor, “It’s- I am a BIG ASS WOMAN, and I will NOT get choked up about this- ok?”

Phil laughed, “Of course, huge woman,” He grimaced when Tammy shook the box, and her hands went right back into it searching for more of her goodies.

Tammy’s hand grabbed at another soft thing, but this one was plush, and pulling it out, she saw a stuffed cow plush. It had short fur, and was mostly white, but splotches of dark brown scattered across the toy. She just set it in her lap, petting the fur every once in a while. Techno’s voice cut through her headphones, “I got this one for ya- I didn’t know what you wanted, and I remembered about yer cow on the SMP so-” Tammy cut off his nervous rambling with an “ _ I love it big man _ ,” and went back to going through the box.

The next thing she pulled out were a few makeup pallets, and a few brushes. “Niki gave me some tips on this, and I settled on a colorful thing, I thought you’d have more fun with brighter looks, I had to do my  _ research _ for you, little gremlin,” Wilbur’s voice cut through her quiet awe of the eye shadow pallet she opened, “And there’s some- uh- I think it’s called highlighter and contour?”

“Wilbur Soot?” The man in question looked sheepish, and was cut off by Tammy before he could say anything else, “You are such a man! How does it feel to be a man! Loser.” Everyone on the call burst into a fit of giggles at that, “I bet you had to ask the makeup people what eyeshadow was.”

The last thing sat in the box was a long, thin, smaller box. It looked…  _ fancy _ . She shook her head and opened it, shocked at the necklace inside. Tammy’s eyebrows raised, looking up at her monitor again. “Ey, I know I’m your guys’ favorite person in the world but- what the hell is this! It looks expensive man,”

Phil spoke up again, “That one’s from me, mate. It’s white gold, and the emerald on it is real,” He seemed almost nervous as he continued, shrugging, “Dunno, just thought you deserved some fancy jewelry or somethin’, and we could have friendship emeralds in the real world or something.” 

Tammy’s hands were steady as she took the necklace out of the box. It was fairly short, and reached just about her collarbone. The chain was sliver-ish, but Phil said it was white gold, and the teen didn’t know the difference so she just believed he was right. The gem that sat at the end of the chain, however, was  _ striking. _ It was a bright, vibrant green, cut into a square shape, and attached to the chain via a thin loop.

“Leave it to Phil to show our gifts up,” Techno muttered, jokingly upset.

“Hey!! I love your guys’ gifts too! Henry the cow will stay in my bed for years to come,  _ Technoblade _ ,” Tammy had to take a few deep breaths to hold back the tears threatening to spill over as she clipped on the necklace around her neck with a fair bit of difficulty, but it rested there like it belonged. “Thank you- really.”

Phil smiled gently, “I know we joke around a lot, but you really are like a daughter to me, Tams,” The other two people in the call were quick to call her a sister, and if Tammy burst into tears at that, no one said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! originally, i wasn't planning on continuing Braids, but whoops. I have brainworms
> 
> Take ur meds, grab some water, food, and stretch!! ily all<3


End file.
